Here Endeth The Lesson
by Nguyen Tran Loc
Summary: Sidestory zu "You Always Meet Twice A Lifetime", Sequel zu Turk. Was wurde eigentlich aus Tseng?


_Vorbemerkung_: Auch wenn die Geschichte für sich allein gelesen werden kann, gehört sie doch zu meinen anderen FF7-Fics (lest sie! ), die allesamt nichts mit dem Advent Children & Co zu tun haben. Deshalb nimmt auch diese Geschichte keine Rücksicht auf den Film und die nachfolgenden Spiele.

**Here Endeth The Lesson**

Eine unheimliche Melodie erfüllte die ausgestorbene Stadt, als der kühle Wind, der durch das Tal wehte, sich in den ungewöhnlichen Bauwerken verfing. Mit gezogener Waffe bahnte sich Elena vorsichtig ihren Weg durch die elfenbeinernen Ruinen, die sie mehr an abstruse Muschelschalen erinnerten als an Häuser, die sie vielleicht wirklich mal gewesen sein mochten. Seitdem sie die Stadt des Alten Volkes betreten hatte, fühlte sie sich beobachtet - verfolgt geradezu. Mit jeder Faser ihres Körper spürte sie, dass sie hier nicht willkommen war. Beinahe alle zwei Sekunden musste sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter werfen, weil sie mit einem Angriff rechnete. Aber es geschah nichts dergleichen.

Elena hatte ihr Gefühl für Zeit längst verloren, aber für ihren Geschmack war sie schon viel zu lange an diesem verstörenden Ort, als sie ihn endlich fand. Er kauerte im Schatten eines der bizarren Gebäude, zu seinen Füßen breitete sich ein kleiner, kristallklarer See aus, in dessen glatter Oberfläche sich die geisterhafte Umgebung spiegelte. Ein letztes Mal sah sich Elena misstrauisch um, bevor sie ihre Waffe wegsteckte und zwischen den schneeweißen, toten Bäumen hervortrat.

Er zeigte nicht die geringste Regung oder ließ sie sonst irgendwie wissen, dass er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte. Sein Blick war einfach nur starr auf die bewegungslose Wasserfläche gerichtet.

"Hier muss es gewesen sein", begann er plötzlich zu sprechen, als sie ihn fast erreicht hatte. "Wenn ich Reeve richtig verstanden habe, haben sie sie hier begraben."

"Wen?", fragte sie etwas verunsichert.

Ein schmerzerfüllter Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, bevor er antwortete.

"Aeris."

Richtig, das Cetra-Mädchen war gestorben. Sie hatte davon gehört. Nicht, dass es viel Unterschied machte. Von allen Avalanche-Mitgliedern war sie die diejenige gewesen, die am wenigsten Ärger verursacht hatte. Allerdings hatte sie bei der Sache mit dem Tempel wohl eine Schlüsselrolle gespielt - was Elena daran erinnerte, warum sie hier war.

"Tseng...", begann sie vorsichtig, brach aber ab, als er sich mühevoll in die Höhe stemmte und an ihr vorbeihumpelte. Die üble Verletzung, die ihm Sephiroth zugefügte hatte, machte dem Turk noch sichtbar zu schaffen. Überhaupt machte er im Moment keinen guten Eindruck. Dunkle Ringe untermalten seine Augen und sein langes Haar war ungewaschen und durcheinander. In seinem sonst so gut gepflegten Gesicht zeichneten dunkle Stoppeln den Schatten eines Dreitagebarts ab. Auch trug er keinen Anzug, sondern ganz normale Alltagskleidung. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann dies das letzte Mal der Fall gewesen war.

Es brach ihr das Herz ihn so zu sehen.

Er schleppte sich zu einer seltsamen Konstruktion am Rande des Sees, die wohl ein Geländer darstellen sollte, und stützte sich daran ab.

"Den Ort, wo sie gestorben ist, habe ich auch gefunden. Der Boden war immer noch mit ihrem Blut bedeckt." Ein schwerer Seufzer entglitt ihm. "Ich habe es weggewischt, so gut es ging."

Elena wusste nicht was sie tun oder sagen sollte. Reno hatte einmal erwähnt, dass Tseng etwas für diese Aeris empfand, aber sie hatte das damals für einen von seinen schlechten Scherzen gehalten. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass der Tod der Cetra Tseng so nahe gehen könnte. Ein säuerliches Gefühl von Eifersucht machte sich in Elenas Eingeweiden breit, aber sie versuchte es zu verdrängen. Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.

"Sephiroth soll es getan haben", sagte er abwesend. "Im Tempel habe ich in seine Augen geblickt. Er ist kein Mensch mehr - vielleicht war auch er niemals einer." Er machte eine lange nachdenkliche Pause. "Aber so muss es wohl sein. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, kein Mensch könne ihr etwas antun."

Vorsichtig trat Elena einen Schritt näher, worauf er ihr einen strengen Blick über die Schulter zuwarf.

"Bleib, wo du bist!" Seine Aufforderung war deutlich, aber immer noch weit von der selbstsicheren und dominanten Art entfernt, mit der er sonst seine Befehle erteilte.

Elena gehorchte ihm dennoch ohne zu zögern.

"Ich..." Sie versuchte zuerst einige tröstende Worte zu finden, aber als er ihr wieder den Rücken zukehrte, beschloss sie, dass es erst Wichtigeres zu klären gab. "Bist du deshalb einfach abgehauen? Wieso konntest du nicht warten bis die Befragung abgeschlossen war? Sie wollten doch wahrscheinlich nur wissen, was im Tempel geschehen ist. Dir wäre doch sicher nichts passiert. Aber jetzt denken sie, du hast die Firma verraten und bist am Ende noch zu Avalanche übergelaufen!"

Ihre Vorwürfe schienen ihn nicht zu kümmern. Unbeeindruckt haftete sein Blick immer noch an dem See.

"Tseng, du musst mit mir zurückkommen und die Sache aufklären! Ansonsten..."

"Deswegen bist du nicht hier", unterbrach er sie und drehte sich endlich zu ihr um. "Das wissen wir doch beide."

Ertappt wich Elena seinem Blick aus. Er hatte natürlich Recht. Sie war nicht hier, um ihn zurückzuholen, aber sie hoffte, man würde ihr soviel Ermessensspielraum zugestehen. Ihr eigentlicher Auftrag gefiel ihr nämlich nicht - ganz und gar nicht. Er war nicht richtig.

"Ich wusste, sie würden dich schicken." Tseng lächelte wissend und durchbohrte sie förmlich mit seinem Blick. "Geht man nur nach meinen Berichten, bist du die geeignetste Kandidatin dafür. Ja, ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass Reno und Rude das hier nicht durchziehen würden."

Fassungslos starrte sie ihren Vorgesetzten an. Seine Andeutungen waren nicht besonders schwer zu verstehen. Sie verletzten sie dafür umso mehr.

"Wa-Was willst du damit sagen? Tseng, ich würde nie..."

"Du bist eine eiskalte Killerin, Elena. Das will ich damit sagen." Er schnitt ihr das Wort ab, bevor sie überhaupt protestieren konnte. "Wie gesagt, meine Berichte vermitteln dieses Bild von dir." Er senkte seinen Blick zum Boden. "Ich weiß, dass die Wirklichkeit etwas anders aussieht. Die meiste Zeit bist du eigentlich eine ganz angenehme Gesellschaft."

Die kleine Schmeichelei veranlasste Elena sich wieder etwas zu entspannen, aber als Tseng sie wieder ansah, war etwas in seinem Blick, das ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

"Ein kleines, aber wichtiges Detail habe ich nämlich unerwähnt gelassen", erklärter er weiter. "Es benötigt eine ganz bestimmte Form der Motivation, um das Monster in dir zum Vorschein zu bringen." Seine Hand verschwand hinter seinem Rücken. Zu schnell für Elena, um darauf zu reagieren, hatte er seine Pistole gezogen und sie auf sie gerichtet. "Habe ich Recht?"

Elena traute ihren Augen kaum, als in den Lauf seiner Waffe starrte. "Tseng... wa-was?"

"Zieh deine Waffe", forderte er, doch sie war zu schockiert, um seiner Forderung nachzukommen.

"Tseng, ich..."

"Du sollst deine Waffe ziehen!", schrie er sie ungeduldig an. "Tu gefälligst deinen Job."

Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Mit zittrigen Händen zog sie die Pistole aus ihrem Halfter und wollte sie langsam auf den Boden legen, aber er schüttelte unzufrieden den Kopf.

"Ich habe nichts von weglegen gesagt. Wie willst du sonst deinen Auftrag erledigen?"

Ängstlich richtete sie sich wieder auf, die Pistole immer noch festhaltend. "Ich bin nicht hier, um..."

"Natürlich bist du das!"

"J-ja, okay! Es stimmt", gestand sie. "Aber ich will das nicht!"

Gleichgültig umfasste er seine Waffe mit beiden Händen und zielte auf ihren Kopf. "Elena, ich werde dich umbringen."

Die deutlichen aber nicht wirklich lauten Worte hallten wie Donner in ihren Ohren. Übelkeit machte sich in Elena breit, ihr ganzer Körper begann sich zu verkrampfen. Sie wünschte sich aus diesem Alptraum zu erwachen, aber ihr war klar, dass es kein Traum war. Das hier war real. Und das war Tseng. Nicht irgendein dahergelaufen Deserteur der sich seinem Henker stellte, sondern Tseng. Tseng, der ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Tseng!

"Warte, bitte!" Flehend hob sie die Hände. "Es gibt doch sicher noch einen anderen Ausweg."

Er ignorierte sie.

"Eins."

"Tseng, bitte, tu das nicht!"

"Zwei."

Es war ihm ernst, er würde sie tatsächlich umbringen! Sie spürte wie eine erste Träne über ihre Wange kullerte und ihr Körper zu beben begann.

"Drei!"

Der Knall eines einzelnen Schusses hallte durch den toten Wald und wurde von den Felswänden des Tals reflektiert. Einen Schmerzensschrei ausstoßend wurde Tseng herum gerissen, als die Kugel ihn in die rechte Schulter traf. Seine Waffe schlug klappernd am Boden auf, als er gegen das Geländer fiel und langsam auf die Knie sank. Elena brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sie den Schreck überwunden hatte, dann senkte sie ihre Waffe. Besorgt stürzte sie zu ihm und fiel ihm um den Hals.

"Warum hast du das getan?", schluchzte sie lauthals und vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. "Warum hast du mich dazu gezwungen?!"

Tseng streichelte ihr kurz mit der linken Hand über das Haar. "Ich habe mich geirrt", stöhnte er unter Schmerzen, klang aber dennoch beunruhigend amüsiert. "Du bist noch nicht ganz das Monster, für das ich dich gehalten habe. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein soll."

Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn beleidigt an.

"Warum sagst du..." Die restlichen Worte blieben in ihrem Mund stecken, als plötzlich etwas Hartes gegen ihr Brustbein gepresst wurde. Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen. Sie hatte ihre eigene Waffe neben ihm fallen lassen. Er hatte sich die Pistole geschnappt und bedrohte sie nun damit!

"Peng, du bist tot", sagte er nüchtern, drückte aber nicht ab. "Steh auf!"

Stumm kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach. Er deutete ihr mit dem Kinn an einige Schritte zurückzutreten, was sie ebenfalls tat.

"Tseng warum tust du das?"

"Weil ich verstanden habe, was für ein Heuchler ich all die Jahre über war. Ich hab mir immer eingeredet, ich hätte sie beschützt. Eigentlich war das Gegenteil der Fall."

Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen stemmte Tseng sich unter sichtbaren Schmerzen in die Höhe. Sein rechter Arm hing schlapp an seiner Seite und stetiger Rinnsal aus Blut tropfte aus dem Ärmel seiner Jacke.

"Lass uns abhauen!", versuchte Elena ihn zu überzeugen und wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen, aber er drohte ihr mit der Pistole stehen zu bleiben. "Wir suchen uns irgendeinen vergessenen Fleck, wo sie uns niemals finden."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Es ist wirklich erschreckend, wie schnell sich deine Ideale und deine Loyalität auflösen, wenn dein Leben in Gefahr ist." Er dachte kurz nach bevor er weiter sprach. "Ich hätte mit ihr weggehen sollen..."

Elena spürte ersten Zorn in ihr hochsteigen. Er war in Gedanken schon wieder bei dieser Cetra-Göre Irgendwie musste sie ihn doch überzeugen können, dass sie auf seiner Seite stand. Dass sie ihm helfen wollte. Und dass sie bei ihm sein wollte.

"Knie dich hin, Hände auf den Rücken", befahl er ihr.

Wie konnte der Mann, für den sie soviel empfand, sie nur umbringen wollen? Vielleicht weil er es gar nicht wusste? Es war ihr zwar nicht immer hundertprozentig gelungen, aber Elena hatte sich stets bemüht professionell zu bleiben. Sicher auch weil sie sich bisher nicht getraut hatte ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Und sie hatte sich eine deutlich angenehmere und romantischere Situation ausgemalt, wenn die Zeit gekommen war es ihm endlich zu sagen. Aber wenn sie es jetzt nicht tat, würde sie vielleicht nie mehr Gelegenheit dazu bekommen.

"Tseng...", begann sie zögernd.

"Tu, was ich dir sage!"

"Tseng", versuchte sie erneut, nachdem sie seiner Forderung nachgekommen war, "ich liebe dich."

"Nein, das tust du nicht", erklärte er ihr augenblicklich mit so kalter Stimme, dass sie spürte wie etwas in ihr erfror. "Du denkst das nur, weil ich dich damals vor der Gaskammer bewahrt habe."

Mit etwas Anstrengung trat er hinter sie, ohne dabei zu wenig Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden entstehen zu lassen.

"Ich bin sicherlich nicht der Erste, in den du dich verschossen hast, nur weil er dir aus der Patsche geholfen hat."

"Das ist nicht wahr!" Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. Sie protestierte nur noch halbherzig, seine Worte hatten sie zu sehr verletzt. "Ich..."

"Sieh nach vorne!", schrie er sie an, also richtete sie ihren Blick eingeschüchtert zu Boden.

"Du kannst nichts dafür", begann er. "Du hast von mir nie die richtige Ausbildung erhalten, um ein vollwertiger Turk zu werden. Aber ich... ich war der Beste, weißt du? Der jüngste Turk, der jemals ihr Anführer wurde. Ich habe alles getan, was sie von mir wollten ohne auch nur mit einer Wimper zu zucken. Bis ich Aeris getroffen habe..." Er stieß ein weiteres angestrengtes Seufzen aus. Anscheinend hatte er Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. "Sei vorsichtig, mit deinen Gefühlen für andere. Nur wenn dir niemand wichtig ist außer dir selbst, kannst du alles riskieren, um am Leben zu bleiben. Und irgendwann heißt es immer du oder sie. Du siehst ja, wohin es mich gebracht hat."

Er schwieg und außer seinem schweren Atem war nichts zu hören. Elena hatte ihre von Tränen nassen Augen zusammengepresst und wartete auf ihr Ende. Er war wirklich nicht mehr derselbe. Der Tseng, den sie kannte, war kein Sadist. Er hätte sie längst erschossen, anstatt sie so lange zittern zu lassen.

"Hier endet die Lektion", keuchte er schließlich. "Ich wünschte du hättest sie früher erhalten, dann müsste ich das jetzt nicht tun. Noch etwas zu sagen?"

Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. "Ich will nicht sterben."

"Ich weiß."

Als der Schuss ertönte, konnte Elena förmlich spüren wie ihr Herz für einen Moment lang stehen blieb. Erst nachdem Tsengs Körper hinter ihr leblos zu Boden gefallen war, erkannte sie, dass sie noch lebte. Auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen, erfasste ein ungerechte Erleichterung ihren Körper. Sie sank zu Boden, vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen und konnte nur noch heulen.

* * *

_Anmerkungen des Autors:_

Irgendwie glaube ich, das ist wieder eine der Geschichten mit denen ich mich unbeliebt mache. Aber auch wenn sich die FF7-Welt meiner Geschichten nicht um Advent Children kümmert, hatte ich doch das Problem, dass es neuerdings Canon (bzw. ein ausgebesserter Übersetzungsfehler) ist, dass Tseng im Spiel von Sephiroth nur verletzt und nicht getötet wird. In "You Always Meet Twice A Lifetime" ist er allerdings tot, und da ohnehin mal wieder eine Elena-Story fällig war (die erscheinen mittlerweile relativ stabil alle zwei YAMTAL Kapitel g), dachte ich beleuchte mal das weitere Schicksal des Chef-Turks. So entstand das, was ihr gerade gelesen habt.

Der Titel ist ein Zitat aus "The Untouchables" von 1987 (tauchte mittlerweile auch schon in anderen Filmen und Serien auf).

Lasst hören, wie es euch gefallen hat!

Nguyen Tran Loc, 9. Januar 2007

_Noch mehr Anmerkungen:_

Ja, da steht tatsächlich 9. Januar 2007. Ich schrieb diese Geschichte an zwei Abenden, schickte sie zum Betalesen und fiel dann in das Schreibloch von 2007. Naja jetzt ist sie jedenfalls fertig. Da ich die Geschichte nie angekündigt hatte, konntet ihr sie schließlich auch nicht vermissen ;)

Jedenfalls Danke an CuteKagami für's schnelle Betalesen und eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich über ein Jahr gebraucht habe, ihre Verbesserungsvorschläge einzubauen.

Und an alle treuen YAMTAL-Leser: Freut euch, Kapitel 17 ist bei den Betalesern während ich diese Zeilen hier tippe. Ich hoffe die Geschichte konnte euch die restliche Wartezeit noch etwas verkürzen. Ich hab euch nicht vergessen und halte an meinem Versprechen fest die Story zu Ende zu bringen :)

Ich freu mich nach wie vor über Feedback.

Nguyen Tran Loc, 30. März 2008


End file.
